Smile-less
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Lien notices Tai has been out of it lately. He doesn't smile as much as before, and she begins to suspect something is off with the ever-smiling Thai man. Will she figure out what is going on? TaiViet, Rated T.


Lien never smiled without a reason, and that set those around her off. She looked uninterested or bored whenever someone spoke a funny joke or complimented her out of sheer kindness. People compared her and Tai, a good friend of hers, as polar opposites. No one in their right mind would think they matched due to their striking difference. Tai was the cheerful, social butterfly who everyone felt at ease with. He could make anybody forget the problems they faced and enjoy the good things in life.

And then there was Lien. Her apathetic attitude, distant approach and uncouth appearance made people feel discomposed. It was totally impossible to think these two would somehow become divergent in any way.

But that thought unexpectedly came to light one fateful day.

All her life, Tai was the guy who smiled, who spoke of happiness and jokes and was the vision of prosperity. But now, he was depressed. He looked like he had lost everything important and couldn't bring it back. What transformed this poor Thai man into a disgruntled, silent one so suddenly?

Lien decided to investigate the matter tomorrow on the World Meeting. There would be time discussing the problem he was facing and Lien won't have to worry if they fixed the dilemma. Lien was particular about her system and hopefully Tai would go back to his cheery self, as aggravating as he could be.

XxXxXxX

The World Meeting took place as usual. In the mid-morning routine, Lien and Tai remained in their seats whilst the invited parties chatted amongst themselves with a casual resonance; Lien's ears however heard the strain of disagreement in their tones. Seating in her seat, she pretended her investment was through her assigned papers as she cheated glances beside Tai. She could see him staring blankly on the table, fiddling with a pencil between his fingers as means of distraction.

She noticed Tai's bodily aura was clouding his entire appearance like a storm cloud, metaphorically speaking. Lien almost feared him just for his depressing nature. But this wasn't going to stop her from getting to the bottom of this.

Once she "finished" reading her papers, she turned her head and watched him rolling his pencil with one finger without care. Lien breathed deeply, exhaled through her nostrils and spoke out.

"Hey, Tai?" Tai looked over and Lien wheezed a tiny gasp from his dead expression. "Um...what d-do you call a man who drives for people and loves taxes?"

Tai stared at her and shrugged indifferently.

"A _taxi_ man!" Lien then obnoxiously laughed at her terrible pun, not noticing Tai's lips turned into a disappointed frown.

When she looked at Tai, he was looking away from her as if she wasn't there. She couldn't believe it. Lien felt ignored by Tai and humiliated because of the residents glancing over because of what she did. Realizing her first plan had failed, she contemplated her next scheme as she waited for the conference's beginning.

XxXxXxX

After half an hour, lunch was announced gleefully by Feliciano. The noise of the cheering erupted in the conference followed by upbeat footsteps racing out the room in a frantic hurry. Tai quietly stood up, but Lien reached out and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him down. Tai gave a bewildered look at Lien but she ignored him. They remained in their seats, Tai glaring at Lien and her patiently waiting for everyone to leave the room.

When everyone left the room, Lien and Tai were the only living residents in here. Neither exchanged words when the room became awkwardly silent despite their presence. It was obvious the silent maneuver was upsetting for Tai but Lien had no idea what else to do. Was she supposed to let him leave the way he was? If she could get him to talk in this empty room, then she had to try at least!

As if the quietness wasn't incompetent already, Tai broke the barrier with a loutish toned question.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Lien couldn't speak her mind out of agitation. The feeling was so sudden yet suspected. She mentally prepared a speech of Tai's out-of-placed demeanor and desiring so perilously to know why he was being strenuous. But now, an engulfing lump in her throat prevented any chance of speaking the problems he was facing himself. Had he always had this compelling yet frightening power whenever he seemed dissatisfied? It was rather nerving, to say the least.

"Uh..." Lien removed her hand on his shoulder, eyes quickly facing down the papers before her. "I...I've noticed you weren't yourself lately. Like, you didn't smile as much. Not that I'm saying it's bad or anything, your cheeks might not be as rubbery as your trees..." A breath of nervous chuckle escaped her lips and she frowned at the joke's stupidity. "...I just wanted to know if you were okay."

Then, Lien heard a small chuckle. It was short yet cold, almost intentionally sneering. Looking up at Tai his expression became dark with a small, pursed smile. Lien became sick over Tai's sudden change of character. Seeing him like this brought uneasiness but Lien had to be there for him.

"Ah...I guess I haven't been myself lately," Tai confirmed quietly.

"Well, it's not your fault or anything! I just noticed you weren't your happy-go-lucky self for a while and just thought-"

"You would cheer me up? That is kind of you, but I don't think a joke is going to clear everything I am."

"Then talking can help." Lien said. "Do you want to? I have all the time in the world."

Tai remained silent. Lien brought her chair closer to his side and waited, never taking her eyes off him.

Glancing away, he spoke timidly, "...I have been feeling sad as of late," he spoke slowly but audibly. "I have noticed my nation hasn't been in good shape. Nobody seems happy, no one smiles anymore and the whole country doesn't look like it attracts a good crowd."

Tai's eyes softened somberly. The corners of his eyes, despite his glasses, had dew-like tears building up, but Lien could see him keeping them up forcefully. It didn't ease Lien's concerns when she noticed him holding his hands tightly, making them still from minor shaking. Lien thought best not to speak and let his pause continue until he was inclined.

"I guess you could say," he said in a joking tone, "I'm not a good influence to this world." He looked up to Lien with a smile. But it wasn't his usual smiles, this one was lifeless and dreary.

Lien gaped alarmingly at his melancholy statement. Him, not a good influence? That really changed his attitude? Lien couldn't believe it, it was just unheard of!

Tai never bothered with people's gossip about his country. Everyone may not like his country, but that never meant he himself was a bad person. No one mentioned the rumors to him; they thought he never even heard the rumors. But Tai wasn't stupid, nor a child. He must have known these things were said and took it to heart, like everything else he does.

"It was pretty scary, hearing this from the news and everyone else. No one seems keen on talking to me because they think I'm too loud or have drugs or have some sort of agenda planned for someone. My people are stereotyped like it's a joke, and they even live up to that stereotype like that is who they really are. I worry our family thinks I'm a bad influence now...and I think they're right. No one really wants to talk about my nation whenever I bring up a question or two about it, and not many people feel comfortable around me."

Tai took a deep breath, calming himself. He was out of air and needed to pause while thinking out his delimmas before speaking them to Lien who waited patiently without a sound.

"Tai, I had no idea you felt that way before. You really think you're a bad influence to everyone?" Lien questioned specifically.

"Well, yes, they-"

"They're idiots!' Lien snapped, Tai jumped from the outburst. "They don't know you like we do! They were talking about the country itself, you are the embodiment of what the country should be. I think you're a great influence for those who actually see you rather than hear what others gossip about you like a bunch of dumbasses. They don't know you! If they want to, they should come up and get to know the sweetest, kind-hearted man you are instead of this stereotype idea they placed upon you, making you stressed out like this!"

"Lien, you-!"

"I'm not finished yet, jerk, because I got more to say! Ever since you've been depressed, I saw a completely different person in front of me and that freaked me out. Hearing you say all those things about yourself like it's true really freaks me out! I know for a fact you are a great guy and deserve better than people giving you crap because your country is a little out of shape! If anyone ever makes fun of you or tries to get smart, call me and I'll kick their asses. And if you can't, I'll fine whoever made you unhappy and make them pay. Because no one has the right to hurt you, understand?"

Despite feeling exhausted venting out her speech like that, she could see Tai's tears streaming down his cheeks like uncontrollable rivers, slipping off from his chin and dripping his pants. Tai's lips were shaking, his voice was the sound of a whimpering dog and his entire expression was a tear-jerker. Before Lien had the chance to speak, Tai abruptly pulled her in and hugged her tightly.

"H-hey, what're you doing?" Lien shrieked in confusion.

"Thank you!" he thanked, his voice choking up slightly. "Thank you so much!"

"Tai, you don't have to..." Lien couldn't say it, she realized how important this revelation was to Tai and ruining it would be terrible. She kept her mouth shut for this moment.

She sighed lightly, liking the embrace they shared in this supposedly empty conference room. Neither expected their relatives at the door, gazing in awe upon the duo's scene of friendship. At least they'll find out soon...


End file.
